The Applicant has developed numerous patents for machines of the above-mentioned type and the reader is briefly reminded of the features of such machines which essentially comprise a housing (1) having a back surface (1a) and two lateral wings (1b), the lower part of said housing extending downwards with a sloping profile, the entire assembly having a shape suitable for accommodating a cover (2). The lower part of the housing is capable of accommodating, in a known manner, an internally hollow drum (3) which houses a cutting device (4). The upper part of the housing accommodates two end shields (5a) (5b) capable of accommodating an articulated reel holder (6) having end fittings (6d) that support a reel of wipe material (B). Said reel of wipes is capable of resting against drum (3) in a manner which allows the strip of material to be fed through and unwound to the rear between the drum and the back wall of the housing so that said strip of material emerges from the lower part of the machine. To ensure the reel of material grips the drum, it is necessary to exert a certain constant pressure while the reel of material is being unrolled, regardless of the forces applied.
The reel-holder end shield is capable of swivelling in order to allow constant adjustment against said drum. It is therefore necessary to seek to obtain and monitor correct unwinding of the paper strip depending on the diameter and weight of the roll of paper and depending on the tensile force exerted on the protruding end of the paper as it leaves the machine. One must also take into account the nature of the paper which can vary depending on the tightness of the turns and coils.